


[Podfic] Here Comes Your Man

by dodificus



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Joe and Garbo get high and play Truth or Dare with a couple of girls at Garbo’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Here Comes Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8967) by Mediaville. 



**Length:** 33:38

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 36.5 MB (mp3) | 15.3 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200910151.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200910141.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Beta by countess7

 

Originally posted on October 15th 2009 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/318136.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
